


On His Own Merit

by WritLarge



Category: Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: Other Austen characters appear, William POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritLarge/pseuds/WritLarge
Summary: William reflects on his naval career while walking in London and comes across the man who ensured his commission. Gratitude can only go so far.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	On His Own Merit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuneLoveland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneLoveland/gifts).



London. William hadn’t been in town since the fateful dinner that had changed his path and resulted in Lieutenant William Price’s commission. How well it had sounded and what work it had heralded, but every moment had been worth it.

As years passed, William had much time at sea to contemplate his fortunate situation, which he felt he owed the start of to circumstances beyond his control. He was under no pretence as to the why of his promotion to an officer. Indeed, he knew full well that it had only been accomplished on account of Henry Crawford’s request of his uncle, the Admiral, the aim of the request being the good favour of Fanny, his sister. Whatever the source, William happily extended gratitude towards the man, and towards his friend Sir Charles whom he had never met. Save for one accidental and hurried meeting, however, William had had no opportunity to communicate such.

It was some years before he had any length of time to spend on his own behalf. William found that the Admiral kept to his clubs and rarely appeared at parties or balls despite his connections. He did not appear to be well regarded by the women of the Ton. Not that William was in the know on such things. It was, however, difficult not to overhear the gossip on the subject of Admiral’s mistress and situation, particularly as related to his nephew, whose scandal was recorded in ever repeated whispers. 

It made William glad to see Fanny safely married to Edmund and out of such a man’s reach. He had been at sea when the scandal had broke and also unable to attend Fanny’s wedding. Her letters had kept him well apprised of events, thankfully. There was no true insult to Fanny’s honour. Her own account insisted upon that as she had rejected Henry’s proposals. Even so, despite never having the occasion to meet her, Maria was his cousin and their actions were offence enough that William would have been hard-pressed to be cordial with the man.

He certainly hadn’t anticipated seeing him again.

Having already visited with Fanny and Edmund, and met his little nieces, William had been invited to stay in London with an old Captain of his. While many of the other navy Captains that he knew preferred staying close to the sea at Portsmouth or Brighton or some such, Wentworth had taken a house in London. He was an excellent man and had done William any number of good turns as his commander. On the Laconia, William had had the very good fortune to become his first Lieutenant when Benwick had been made Captain. He was fond of James and it was a much finer way of being promoted than seeing a fellow sailor meet his end at sea. William might cross paths with Benwick and his pretty wife soon enough too. Currently, he was a high spirits, looking forward to seeing Mrs Wentworth again, an amiable woman who had done much to elevate his former Captain’s happiness. William was hopeful he might find a young lady to do the same for him while he was in town, though his own roughness in comparison to the gentlemen of the Ton might work against him.

It was walking on the street that he came upon a familiar figure. Henry Crawford had emerged from a nearby storefront and was paused, waiting on the walk. Perhaps for his carriage? No matter. He was directly in William’s path and there was no avoiding him.

“Mr Crawford,” he offered a brief greeting.

The man startled, “William? William Price?”

“Captain Price, if you please.” The response skirted close to being rude, but William felt justified in reserving his congeniality for those who were deserving of it.

“Captain,” Crawford acknowledged. “I’m glad to hear it.” 

An awkward pause followed as they regarded each other plainly. William was aware of his well-weathered countenance. Crawford should have been the more handsome of the two of them, but something in his expression was wanting.

“Are you well?” He nodded. “And… your sister?”

“Mrs Bertram is in good health, as is her husband and their daughters.” The reply seemed safe enough. 

“Good.” Crawford looked dour in the fading afternoon light. He opened his mouth to speak and then appeared to think better of it. William would be ferrying no well wishes from the man to his sister no matter how eloquently they were put.

“Well, I’ll be on my way. Good evening to you.”

“Yes, of course.” Crawford stepped back to allow him passage. 

William continued on, his light mood dampened. It had been a very long time. Perhaps Henry Crawford had improved? It was no responsibility of his to be concerned with it, however, and cousin Maria would not have the same opportunity to rise above her own mistake. No, he would put Crawford out of his mind. Whatever gratitude he owed the man for that initial start, William Price had earned his rank as Captain on his own merit. He’d made easy friends with his fellow sailors and kept them. And the prize money he’d gained had elevated his worth with more than enough to assist his siblings as well. 

When he reached he reached his destination, he was admitted to a warm greeting.

“Price!” Wentworth greeted him heartily. “Your things have beaten you here.”

“Well, it was a long walk from Portsmouth.”

“Was it now?” his host chuckled and ushered him inside. “You’ll be wanting a drink after such a journey.”

“I should think I’ll take the whole bottle.” 

Wentworth chuffed him on the shoulder and led him down the hall to an open door. Sure enough, here was Benwick and his wife (Lydia? Lucy? It would come to him), Mrs Anne Wentworth, and two women he did not recognize. Mrs Wentworth rose to greet him.

“I’m so glad you could make it. How was your journey?”

William reassured her of his comfort, accepted the glass of wine pressed into his hand, and parried Wentworth’s teasing remarks about his long walk which Benwick was only too happy to join in on. Anne soon brought them back into proper behaviour and introduced the two other guests: a Mrs Smith, who as was a dear friend of Mrs Wentworth, and a Miss Dashwood, who was in town for the season and had recently become fast friends with Louisa (that was Benwick’s wife’s name!). 

“Miss Dashwood.”

“Captain Price,” she grinned at him. “Captain Benwick has been telling stories and I must know - is it true that you once ate an octopus?”

“You might be surprised at some of the things a man will eat at sea.” The other sailors in the room grimaced good-naturedly with him. “But I will not disgust you with the details.”

“That’s hardly fair.” William couldn’t help but take notice of Miss Dashwood’s lively eyes. “How else will I ever know? I tried to run away and join the navy when I was a child but they wouldn’t have me.” 

“What a loss for us.”

“Indeed,” she nodded. “Now please sit and tell me about all the disgusting and wonderful things you were forced to eat at sea.”

William hadn’t expected to be ordered about by pretty young woman this evening but he enjoyed it excessively.

Maybe finding a wife wouldn’t be so difficult after all?


End file.
